Of Fashion and Infatuation
by yumchaitea
Summary: Kaoru's dream school is everything he looked for, demanding, prestigious, focused on fashion, etc. Only problem is that getting accepted is nearly impossible. There are two requirements; talent and female gender. Kaoru is very talented and male, definitely can't forget male. KaoruxOC


Haruhi's cross dressing ways were a complete misunderstanding and a series of strange events. I doubt she was trying to come across as a boy. That's because Haruhi is in fact a very pretty girl with large doe eyes, rich brown hair, and a cute button nose. Guys find themselves attracted to her, but she doesn't seem to realize it. So it's a surprise that upon meeting her no one was particularly moved by her adorable face.

But I'll tell you why that happened, don't worry.

Her complete lack of girlish charm paired with her second-hand clothing and her indifference kind of shot that horse in the face the very first day of school. Thus by complete accident she broke a vase and became indebted to our Host Club. Our newest servant was a girl, who _we_ thought was a boy. Oops.

Like I said, it was just misunderstanding after misunderstanding. Thankfully everything set itself right with time and everyone's friends and living normal lives. Tamaki got the girl, and we've all remained good friends. Tamaki and Kyouya studied abroad for a while before returning to Tokyo. Hani and Mori study at Ouran University, as does our favorite gender-bender girl, Haruhi.

Hikaru and I attend one of the top fine arts university in Tokyo known as Sekkei University and we love it. Everything is as it needs to be. Sort of...

You see… my life is taking a turn for very unnatural. Why? The thing is… _this_…_my situation_…well… this isn't _any_ accident. Nor some misunderstanding like Haruhi's gender bending attire, in fact I'm doing this full well knowing that there could be consequences. But I couldn't stop now. I wouldn't take no for an answer and I certainly wasn't going to stand back and let my mother handle this, I'm nineteen and on a mission to make a name for myself.

I was taking matters into my own hands. But how to even begin handling the situation was the question. And I know I shouldn't have been surprised when a joke Hikaru and I started ended up turning back on me full force. One voice turned into two, then three, and four. Before I knew it Haruhi's wise words of caution were drowned out and everyone else was so right. Haruhi and that little voice nagging me in the back of my head were the only ones against it. But I told myself, "Hey maybe I won't really notice, Haruhi got used to it, why not me?"

_Tono said no one would notice, then again Tono is an idiot and Hikaru's the idiot who vouched for this in the first place._

So for some very stupid reason, I was convinced _no _one would notice. But at this moment, with every eye turning to look at me strangely, I'm starting to think this is very obvious. I almost feel like everyone _knows_ that I, Hitachiin Kaoru, am cross dressing as a girl at an all girls fashion university.

* * *

"The answer is no," her voice was grave and stern, as if she had just denied a spoiled brat a sweet. It was a candy they didn't need nor deserve. They'd either have to work for it or go on without it.

While this gray haired and poker faced woman with an attitude to rival Tamaki's grandmother's, wasn't denying him a simple sweet, she still deemed the circumstances similar. He neither _deserved_ a spot nor _needed_ a spot at the prestigious, Bunka Fashion College. To begin with Hiyama Umeko was a very firm believer in the fact that talent and the drive to succeed were most important. In her eyes, when you've hit rock bottom that talent and will power to overcome would be your saviors. One would have to be willing to put everything they have and twice as much into studying at Bunka Fashion College.

I mean, they didn't churn out several of Japan's top fashion designers based on pure luck _right_? So forgive her for having such high standards, but being finicky with any possible students was an understated _must_ and what kept her school with an impeccable reputation for being jaw-dropping amazing. Not only was it the idealized and epitome image of an arts school, but the best students were offered internships and sometimes apprenticeships with top designers. How much better could it get?

Talent and determination to be the best were undeniably key components. Second of all, this woman refused to accept anything, but bright _women_ into her school. Kaoru was bright, exceedingly so when it came to the arts and he was more than determined to surpass even his own mother. His own mother, Yuzuha, knew for a fact that her son would one day surpass every bar she had set in the fashion world as well. Kaoru should have snagged spot easily. However there was a problem, he was male, definitely can't overlook _male_.

And while Umeko's reasoning seemed very clear to her, Yuzuha and Kaoru didn't seem to understand. For a moment Umeko was wondering if they understand Japanese...or the general meaning of "_no"_. She sighed at the sight of Kaoru's dropped jaw and waited for the barrage of questions, mentally prepared to fight them on this one.

She knew Yuzuha quite well and if he was definitely Yuzuha's child, he wasn't going down without a fight.

"I don't understand, why?" Kaoru's reaction wasn't that of a petulant child, he sounded distraught and genuinely surprised. Apparently he expected to be accepted without a second thought. He was arrogant in his talent, Umeko found this irritating and interesting at the same time.

"This is an all girls' school Mr. Hitachiin if you haven't noticed," she gestured a long graceful hand to the window which provided a view of the school's large and busy city campus.

"Pardon me Umeko, but you should really consider making this school co-ed, think of all the benefits. Kaoru is your chance to experiment with the idea. I assure you he's worth i—"

The loud slap of flesh against wood cut off Yuzuha's words and the older woman stood with a frigid expression and dark blue eyes ablaze. "Yuzuha, this is my school do not tell me what to do with it. I refuse to let your boy enter and that is final."

Kaoru who had remained unexpectedly mute for a large part of the entire meeting finally found his voice and croaked out, "Why? I'm just as good as anyone else; I can prove it to you. Just let me use the summer program to show you I'm worth it!"

"You don't need to prove anything to me young man, you're Yuzuha's boy. As a matter of fact, you seem to have believed that, that alone would grant you access to my school. Did you not?" The woman stalked around her desk to stand up to the tall nineteen year old. She was about ten centimeters shorter, but somehow Kaoru still found himself angry and very intimidated by her.

"No it's not like that I swe—"

Yuzuha placed a hand and squeezed Kaoru's shoulder gently before cutting in with her motherly, defensive tone, "That's enough Umeko, I think we get the point here." Nineteen or not she wasn't about let this wrinkled old woman insult Kaoru like that. She's dean, but it in no way made her one to pass that sort of judgment on people. Kaoru would prove her wrong, she just knew it.

"No, I don't think you understand Yuzuha. Kaoru, I will deny you any entrance from this school because you are not the type of person we want at this school. Your playboy past has told me enough." She narrowed her cool eyes at Kaoru who seemed even more baffled. Yuzuha appeared just as confused for a moment before her expression slowly changed as she realized something.

"Playboy past? I've never even had a girlfriend, how is this relevant?" Kaoru was on the verge of shouting. He'd never been as temperamental as Hikaru, but now it seemed the two were much more alike than before.

Umeko turned her head sideways, her grey hair showing off its tight and immaculate bun. Perfect, traditional, and ugly, it was exactly what Kaoru saw in this woman's personality when he looked at that tight bun on the back of her head. Not surprisingly, she barely had any smile lines. She must have been angry most of her life, what a horrid woman.

"Do you really want to know?" Umeko's voice cut through and Kaoru raised a brow before she continued, "Mr. Hitachiin, this is an all girls school. It's a sanctuary for girls, it's a place for them to focus, bond, and succeed in life. It's a place where a _male_ will never tell them they _can't_. A co-ed school where sixty percent of the students are males will only dampen a young lady's spirits. Here that doesn't happen. Obviously the success of this place is due to its very high standards. Now what kind of dean would I be if I broke that image by placing one attractive, charming, talented, straight, young man in the midst of all this? This particular young man being the son a top designer, who has also had a reputation for being a deceiving, flirtatious playboy who participated in a '_Host Club'_ in high school, do you get the point I'm trying to make?"

Kaoru blanched and didn't know how to respond. Who would've thought that the silly days of playing 'Host Club' and acting as a weird little family with Tamaki would come back around to bite him in the ass? All they had done was tend to girls' needs and wants. They would only harmlessly fool around, never had they purposely hurt a girl during their club days. Yet, here was this lady twisting every single thing they'd done into some cruel and manipulative action. If she'd only seen how many people they made happy, how many girls bloomed before their eyes, and how many friends they made along the way. She didn't know a goddamned thing!

Kaoru was furious.

"I see there's no convincing you then. Come Kaoru," Yuzuha squeezed her son's shoulder, Prompting him to bow politely and quietly thank the dean for her time. "Have a good day Umeko and thank you for your time." Yuzuha's voice was none too friendly as they walked out of the office and made a beeline for the extravagant glass elevator that provided another large view of the school.

Yuzuha spared her attractive son a glance as she reached over and pushed the elevator button, beginning their slow descent to the first floor.

Kaoru said nothing as leaned back against the glass wall, avoiding his mother's somewhat pitying gaze. Instead he took to watching the people scurrying about outside. Mrs. Hiyama was right, there were only girls here. Not a single male in sight, at least not at the moment. Perhaps there were a few male teachers, but it almost seemed as if not a single one dared show their face.

He felt a hand brush against his temple and a long strand of hair was tucked behind his ear. His mother was forcing him to look up at her. Drawing up his golden eyes to her similar pair he found her looking a little sorry. She almost seemed to blame herself.

"Don't worry about her Kaoru," she offered an optimistic smile, which Kaoru returned.

"She's just an old hag anyways," the two spoke in unison before letting out similar uneasy chuckles.

The bell from elevator dinged softly and the two began making their exit from the fancy building. Maybe he hadn't noticed this before when he came here for their meeting, but now it seemed ten times more evident that everyone was staring. Every girl they passed let out tiny gasps or did double takes. One even tripped and dropped her books causing her friends to stop gawking and help the poor girl off the floor. Kaoru wasn't sure if it was because of him or his mother. Out of the fact that they were at a Fashion School he guessed it was his mother. It seemed more likely that these girls gasp at the sight of a top designer casually walking through their school rather than a young man. Huffing lightly Kaoru continued walking, rather than stroke his ego, he found himself growing more and more agitated. The last thing he wanted was being around all these…_girls,_ who attended this stupid sexist and annoyingly talented school.

"Kaoru, dear? Are you okay?" Yuzuha asked with a frown and Kaoru immediately stopped, feeling all the tension he hadn't even noticed a moment ago. His hands were clenched and his shoulders rigid. He really needed to calm down.

"Ah…yeah I'll be fine mom," Kaoru shrugged lightly at his smaller mother who gave an unsure nod as she strolled up and past him.

Kaoru let out a slow and heavy breath as he ran a hand through his long and rather shaggy hair. He hadn't expected today to be so bad. What he really needed was to go out for some coffee with Hikaru and his friends; they'd know how to cheer him up. Following his mother's lead he turned around and took a quick step forward, but not before smacking into someone. His arms flew up instinctively and he found his hands encircling a pair of delicate pale arms.

Attached to those dainty arms was a slender a body and pretty face. Her eyes were rounded and large with thick lashes. This girl had to be about his height and she seemed to be the model type.

The girl's shocked expression schooled itself into a semi-neutral look and her small nose seemed to scrunch itself at Kaoru in disgust. She must haveve been one of those feminist fashion students, judging from her trendy sweater dress and tall thigh high boots.

"Excuse you, but I have somewhere to go," She snapped rudely and dropped her green-eyed gaze at his hands disapprovingly.

Realizing she had completely mistook his surprise for attraction, Kaoru released her and snapped, "Don't flatter yourself, I've seen pigs cuter than you." She flushed deeply, clearly not used to being called ugly.

"What a gentleman," she replied sarcastically as she eyed Kaoru. Her voice was pleasant; she would've been really cute if she weren't so arrogant. He stepped back and side-stepped her without apologizing. As far as he was considered she deserved to trip and fall on her face if she didn't adjust her attitude quickly.

The girl said nothing as she smoothed her wispy caramel bangs over her forehead and watched Kaoru leave with his shoulders slumped. An interested smirk adorned her pink lips and it took a moment or two before she walked away, the sound of her black suede boots crunching softly against the concrete.

Feeling like he'd had enough for today, Kaoru decided he really needed to see his friends. His hand slipped into his pocket where his fingers wrapped around a sleek touch screen phone. Kaoru found his brother's number and hit the 'send' button. It took a few seconds of silence before his brother picked up.

"_Hey, so how did it go?"_ Hikaru's hopeful voice sounded chipper and happy. In the background Ageha could be heard insulting Hikaru's latest video game project.

"I'll tell you about it when I get home, first I'd kind of like to ask you to call everyone over for dinner and coffee," Kaoru didn't even try to hide his disappointment.

"_Kaoru, are you okay?" _Hikaru's voice suddenly changed into the soft and comforting tone he had known since they were kids.

"Yeah, don't worry about it I'm fine. We'll talk more when I get home. Oh and one more thing can you—?"

"…_ask the chef to make shrimp fra diavolo? Got it."_ Hikaru finished his sentence and Kaoru couldn't help, but smile a little. Hikaru knew him inside and out, per usual.

"Thanks Hikaru…" Kaoru spoke softly and he could hear Hikaru snort softly through his end of the phone.

"_What else do you expect from your other half?"_ Hikaru was probably beaming and Kaoru found himself smiling brightly as well.

"I'll see you at home," Kaoru bid his brother goodbye for the moment and turned to his mother who was smiling up at him. It was moments like this that she found having twins, a blessing.

Kaoru was tempted to ask 'what' and his mother almost answered his silent question when the sound of hurried footsteps resonated loudly. A short girl, not too much taller than Haruhi, rushed by, almost hitting Kaoru with her shoulders. While the girl from before had seemed completely put together and arrogant, this one seemed a mess.

She looked like she had just gotten out of bed and thrown a large boy's v-neck on over some grey leggings and her ash blonde hair probably wasn't even brushed underneath that misshapen black beanie on her head. A lumpy black messenger bag smacked against her legs as she power walked with a large folder and a couple books that seemed to be escaping from her arms. He could see sheets jammed in between pages and place markers that seemed to be falling out, leaving a trail behind her.

"God damn it, don't you walk away from me!" a loud voice bellowed and Kaoru turned with wide eyes to see a tall boy, about Tamaki's height taking hurried steps in bulky combat boots towards the girl. A guitar was slung over his shoulder and with a large hand he clutched a black bowler hat to his head.

The girl who had been seemingly running away from him tripped over her own feet and papers flew about her. She seemed flustered and angry as she ran around trying to pick up the papers that were threatening to blow away. Kaoru watched in confusion as the guy stormed past him, briefly meeting his burgundy set eyes. The entire campus seemed to be watching the couple's display now, but no one was going to stop them or help the girl gather her things.

The guy wrenched the girl off the ground and Kaoru could see that she had torn a hole at the knee in her leggings and blood was pooling at the surface of her scrape.

"This school is insane," Kaoru mused aloud, "if I wasn't going to ruin this school's reputation first then those two certainly will."

Yuzuha frowned and shook her head before walking away, "Some girls are so sad, clinging to a boyfriend like that."

Kaoru hummed in agreement as they made their way to the parking lot. After that rude pretty girl and that crazy couple he tried to convince himself that the school really wasn't worth it. He was sure everyone else was just as mean and unhinged. Not that it worked really.

* * *

I was beyond embarrassed. I wanted the earth to swallow me whole. I wanted so badly to meld into the big arm chair I was nestled in. To disappear into the threads and small spaces in between the fabric, to become part of the tedious stitching and the coloring, it all sounded like a farfetched want. Invisible, please make me invisible, please…_please. I beg of you. I want nothing mo—._

"Miho?"

I opened my eyes and Mrs. Hiyama was in my line of sight as a pallid, grey and blurry figure. I hadn't even noticed I scrunched them up so tightly. When did I close them? Was it after I sat down or as soon as I came in? I don't even remember coming in here. Maybe my eyes were screwed shut the whole time.

I sniffled in response and my shaky hand found itself touching my cheek. It was…wet? Had I been crying this entire time? I felt my face heat up and I curled into myself as I let out an embarrassing whimper. Oh god the dean must think I'm pathetic.

"Miho, pick your head up. Crying is normal and nothing to be ashamed of." Her voice wasn't as cold as usual, _almost_ comforting, and mostly blunt. As if I really had nothing to be ashamed of. I should be ashamed, I was. Akihiko and I had been fighting in public again and this time on school campus.

"B-but I look s-so stup…id," I gasped as I tried to wipe my eyes viciously, but the more I wiped the more I cried.

The old woman in front of me sighed and replied, "Well yes, but you look even stupider hiding your face and stop wiping your eyes like that or you'll give yourself premature wrinkles." I blanched at her words and found a couple tissues being waved in my line of sight. Hesitantly, I took them and began dabbing my eyes. I pulled them back and remembered I had been wearing mascara. I probably looked like a panda now.

"Are you done?" she asked bluntly.

I responded with a tiny sniffle and a nod. I knew what was next, a scolding and lecture. She never stayed kind for long.

"What are you thinking Miho?" She asked with a raise of her thin eloquent brow. Umeko seemed kind of regal even when angry.

"I'm thinking that I'm an idiot." I croaked out honestly and dropped my dark-eyed gaze to the floor.

She nodded as if she were taking notes before replying harshly, "I'd have to agree with you on that." I flinched at her harsh words and let out a sigh. Our on campus fight was an accident, but how could I explain it to her?

"If it wasn't that Hitachiin boy who was going to make a mockery of my school, then no doubt it would've been you and that boy of yours." She shook her head as she looked through several papers and I raised a brow. Did she mean Hitachiin as in Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin? They were practically published in every fashion magazine I read. Readers always voted them as best dressed boys of the year and such. Sure they were cute, but they haven't even done anything great yet. Their fame was offending and pitiable. Their mother though, she was amazing I'll give her credit for those lovely designs of hers.

"Why would they be here?" I blurted out the question without much thought. It didn't take long to realize Mrs. Hiyama was angry about them.

"That Kaoru boy wishes to enter the school and Yuzuha was trying to convince me that this school should be co-ed. You should have seen them; they certainly got an _eyeful_ of your tender scene when they were on their way out." She was pissed that I embarrassed the entire school.

My face paled, I hadn't really seen them when I ran by, but now that I think about it I do recall a boy, had I hit him when I was passing by? No, I think I missed, but I almost knocked him down. That must have been Kaoru. My mouth dropped into a small 'o' and I let out a mortified, "Oh god…" I felt so damn ashamed. No one had to know much less witness the problems between Akihiko and me. Especially people like them.

"I don't understand why you subject yourself to that type of behavior Miho, but I assure you it won't get any better and it won't help you in any way. Your dependency on that boy is not healthy and believe me he does not need you as much as you think he does." Despite how true her words were I found myself speaking, it was like word vomit.

"But Mrs. Hiyama…" I tried to explain myself. She didn't understand; she couldn't. Akihiko and I never fought like that. Today had simply gotten out of hand and Akihiko let his anger get the best of him. We could both work on ourselves and we're there to help each other out. That's what a relationship is about.

"There is no excuse Miho! That boy is distracting you from your studies!" She looked furious and hovered over her desk . What can I say for myself? Sitting on the edge of my seat I leaned forward and challenged her to prove me wrong.

"That's not true; I've managed to keep stable grades since I've been here. I've never disappointed a teacher." I tried to keep my voice firm. If I couldn't stand up to this woman then she'd think she'd won.

Mrs. Hiyama rolled her blue eyes at me like I had just said the stupidest thing in the world and retorted, "Yes your grades are stable, but are they the best? Perhaps you have never disappointed your teachers, but tell me when have you shown up for class for an entire week? When are you not late? When have you given me and this school everything you have?"

"I-I am it's just—" she didn't understand, I have responsibilities other than studying.

"No you're not. Don't try to lie to me young lady. You have been 'getting by' ever since you got here. Do you have any idea how frustrating that is for your professors and me? We're watching your talent waste away right before us. Miho, you would be so much more successful if you worried about yourself!" She was pacing the room now, almost like a caged lion. She sounded exasperated. Was I really causing this much grief? My stomach dropped at the thought of it. I wasn't trying to be a problem.

"Mrs. Hiyama with all due respect I can take care of myself. The staff and you should worry about other students." I kept a firm gaze on her; I had to convince her I was fine. I really am okay. Everyone just didn't want to see it. Everyone was so set on making a bigger deal out of everything than it really was. _I'm fine_.

She stopped in her pacing and bit back a dry laugh, "Oh _please_ Miho don't be ridiculous. Tell me when was the last time you had a good night's rest? Or when was the last time you ate a decent meal?" Mrs. Hiyama paused and tapped the toe of her violet pumps waiting for an answer she knew she wasn't going to like.

I cringed under her analytical stare and kept my gaze on my torn grey leggings. The blood from my scrape had dried up now. It wouldn't get infected would it? I glanced up feeling the burn from her gaze once more. She asked a question…that's right…I needed an answer.

"I ate—"

"Coffee and bread isn't a meal." She snapped before I could get the words out. Damn it.

"Maybe Monday morning," I shrugged and avoided her gaze once more.

"And today is Wednesday," she stated, almost yelled it really, "You will suffer from malnutrition if you continue this way Miho. You need to set your priorities straight and focus on your well-being. So stop making excuses and handle it." She crossed her arms in front of her and I found myself fidgeting. She was right, so absolutely right, but she was wrong too. I could handle this workload. I could take care of Akihiko and my studies and myself. I would prove it to her.

"You're right; I'll take care of it. I'll focus on _my_ priorities," I felt weird lying to her and honestly I don't think she really bought it because she gave me a suspicious stare before nodding stiffly.

"Very well," she replied.

Feeling a bit more elated, I smiled. I won this time. I was cheering inside when she took a breath and eyed the door behind me. Suddenly there was the feeling of impending doom. I did win this round right?

"But," she paused, "just to be sure you're not lying I have a proposition for you."

My stomach dropped and I realized this could be good.

"A proposition? Of what sort?" I asked nervously.

"I'm sure you're aware of the summer classes offered during this time for students who want to get ahead. They're free of charge if you have a recommendation, but are rigorous courses, five days a week and take up to seven or eight hours."

Realization of what she proposed dawned on me and I shook my head frantically. No, just _no_. She couldn't do this! Summer was the most important time for me and I needed all the time I could get.

She nodded her head and countered my denial with a stern, "_Yes _Miho, _yes_. Many teachers have begun to complain about your lack of dedication, tardiness, and mediocre assignments. I even put you on probation to keep you here, but you haven't improved. These courses are your last chance. If you take them and pass them with top grades you keep your place at this school."

"B-but Umeko, you can't! During the summer I go home and work. What is my mother supposed to do? How am I going to pay for school?" My mom was going to be so disappointed.

Umeko sighed deeply and replied, "I am very aware of your situation Miho and I know this is a very strange thing to say and goes against all our principles, but you need to be selfish and take care of yourself first _now_."

I shook my head, angry at what she was forcing me to do. I didn't even the option to choose. Who was she to decide something like that? How could she?

"Listen to me Miho," she used a softer tone this time, causing me to gaze at her in surprise. "If you pull this off, there is a chance for you to be picked for an apprenticeship with a designer abroad. You'd get to study somewhere else as well. If not I can at least guarantee you a scholarship, with the condition that you keep up perfect grades. But first you have to receive top marks this summer, understand?"

I gawked at her and I know I wasn't being very graceful about it, but I couldn't help it. One moment she seemed to be this evil woman and the next she gave me a small glimmer of hope that my heart needed to latch on to.

"If you don't agree you will be forced to drop out," Umeko added and I shut my mouth, feeling the weight of the consequences. I'd been here a semester and I had already screwed up so badly it was embarrassing, but this chance could change everything.

Realizing that any other responsibilities would have to wait, I nodded solemnly and I replied, "I'll do it."

Umeko looked relieved for a moment and sighed. Had she been worried?

"Right then, classes start in the beginning of June and will end mid-September. I expect to see you in two weeks."

I raised a brow at her and asked, "Don't I have to register?"

"I already registered you," she replied bluntly and I widened my eyes. This woman knew me too well.

"You can check your class schedule online, you will be taking sewing and shoe design. Both which are five-hour long classes. You only have them once a week. Your teachers will also be keeping a watchful eye on you. You have to be on your best behavior and that means you must be punctual! Your teachers will not fail to lock you out once class has begun. You have the right to three absences per class, anymore than that and you're dropped, understand?" Umeko gave me a stern look and I nodded.

"You may go now," Umeko leaned against her desk and I nodded timidly. I gathered my messenger bag and heap of old books before scurrying for the door. With my hand on the door knob, I paused and turned to look at her.

"Umeko?"

"What is it now Miho?" She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at me expectantly.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and croaked out an ugly, "Th-thank you..."

Umeko face palmed and snapped, "Miho, if you start blubbering again I will be forced to go back on my word."

I nodded frantically and skipped out of the room before I could get completely sentimental. Umeko really hated it when I got really sensitive with her. Adjusting my bag strap, I made my way to the elevator and made my descent.

It looks like this summer is definitely going to be a handful. I guess I'll just have to work one less job and do this school thing.

_This summer is going to suck._

* * *

Haruhi watched with wide eyes as Kaoru almost seemed to breathe in the linguini pasta and shrimp. Did he really eat this much when he was upset? What was he even upset _about_? Hikaru had only called to invite them over for dinner to help cheer Kaoru up. Ever since their arrival the only thing Kaoru had done and was still doing, is eat. Not only that, but everyone seemed to wonder how on earth he could shovel so much spicy shrimp and pasta without pausing for water at some point. Surely his mouth had to be on fire by _now_.

"Uh…Kaoru are you okay?" Tamaki asked somewhat nervously from his spot beside Haruhi. Obviously he was scared by his friend's behavior. None of them have ever witnessed him quite like this. Well, maybe Hikaru since he didn't even bat an eyelash in his brother's direction and continued nibbling on his pasta, that seemed just a little too spicy for him too.

Kaoru only responded with a small grunt in affirmation. Yes, Kaoru was fine, as long as he was shoveling super spicy pasta into his mouth mindlessly.

"Kao-chan, I get the feeling that's not too healthy," Hani pouted at Kaoru who was currently slurping up some noodles messily. Spicy, red tomato sauce spattered itself on his cheeks and Haruhi idly wondered if his skin would burn when he wiped it away.

"You can get sick," Mori warned. He was simply getting sick looking at Kaoru.

"I von't kay-er…" he mumbled through his mouthful of food and kept eating. Hikaru only shrugged at his friends as they watched the scene in horror and interest. It was like a train wreck, you just couldn't look away if you wanted to.

Deciding he had seen enough gluttony for today Kyouya remarked, "Well you can say goodbye to that figure of yours with the way you're eating today."

Kaoru finally reacted and paused at this. If there was one thing Kaoru was proud of it was his figure. He couldn't fit into designer clothing if he was fat right? As a result his waistline became something he took care of.

"So exactly what happened?" Haruhi leaned forward in interest while Kaoru slowly put his fork down in silence. Maybe the spice was getting to him now? Everyone scooted away from him in case he needed to run out of the dining room. Kaoru didn't move though, instead he sighed and leaned against the table dejectedly.

"I got rejected," Kaoru put his face in his hands and let out a pitiful moan.

"Was it by a girl Kao-chan?" Hani blinked expectantly from behind his full dish of pasta. No one, but Hikaru had actually eaten, considering the food had been so damn spicy. Kyouya tried, but after a couple bites failed completely. He was sure he had an ulcer already.

Ignoring their untouched food, Kaoru shook his head and kept his head down as he slumped forward in his seat. He didn't even want to look at his friends.

"Kaoru tried applying to Bunka Fashion College since their summer program offers the best student internships and apprenticeships with top designers from all over the world," Hikaru explained while he ruffled Kaoru's long hair and nudged him into a correct sitting position.

"But Bunka Fashion College...is…" Tamaki trailed off not remembering where he heard the name before.

"An all girl's school.." Kyouya affirmed as he twirled his fork in his pasta.

"Mei's school," Mori commented, as if he had barely realized what it was they were talking about.

"Oh that's right, that all girls' school you guys sent Kasanoda to," Tamaki paused as if to think things over and inquired, "Did you even talk to the dean?"

"We did, but she refused to even look over my portfolio because I'm not a girl. She thinks accepting me will jeopardize her sexist utopia," Kaoru shrugged as if he didn't care, but the aura around him said otherwise.

Haruhi had gone quiet for a moment as a deep frown marred her face. "That's not very fair of her, but do you really need the spot at the school? I mean your mom's a top designer, can't you get an apprenticeship with a friend of your mom's. She should know designers that would love to take you in a heartbeat."

Kyouya shook his head and added, "That's not much of an option Haruhi."

Haruhi blinked cutely and Kaoru responded, "The idea is to build an image and brand by myself. How can I do that when I have my mom helping me out all the time? It's not that I don't appreciate it, but I need to separate myself so I can be seen for my own talents."

Hikaru let out a soft snigger and jeered, "Mama's boy."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not"

"Are too!"

"Yeah well you're _ugly_!" The former host club face palmed, but said nothing.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. While the twins had seemed to become a little more independent and friendly with others, it was easy to see some things really never change.

"Isn't there a different option?" Mori's deep voice broke the tense silence and glaring between the twins.

"I'm sure there's a better school, isn't there?" Haruhi asked hoping to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah, but do you have any idea how cool it'd be to be the first male at an all girls school? It'd cause a stir and that's what I need. Not to mention, I have to wait until my third semester to transfer out. It's too late to get paperwork started." Kaoru frowned and his mood seemed to dampen.

It was then that Hikaru remarked with a snort, "Well we could go with plan B and dress you up as a girl."

Kaoru's face fell and much to his horror he realized the entire table was looking at him expectantly.

_This summer was going to be the worst, he just knew it._

* * *

A/n: Rewritten! Let me know what you think yeah? Thought it'd be fun to turn the tables and have a Host Club member cross-dress and get himself into a bit of a mess for once, instead of having the OFC drop in during the typical Ouran High School setting! Oh and Bunka Fashion College is real, just not an actual all girl's school. Anyways R&R please! I'd appreciate it very much!

BaiBai~!


End file.
